Control
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: ONESHOT The Beast wants control, but he won't allow it. He needs help, he knows it, a certain half-demon knows it. Now he just needs to let her in. {Hinted BBRae}


Beast Boy had problems, not as much as Raven or Robin, those practically _existed_ of secrets and problems.

No, Beast Boy's main problem was his lack of _control._

He was more beast than man, hence the name. When he was a kid, he had problems controlling himself. He'd shift in the middle of a lecture from his parents without even noticing it, or he'd unintentionally let his animal instincts loose while in human form, causing him to...mark his territory on the new couch.

The older he got, the more he could control himself. Sure, he almost went crazy when his parents died. All the animal instincts he had were acting on his terror, his fear, his sadness. Fight or flight.

But he had everything under control, that was, until he fought Adonis and the chemicals messed with his DNA.

A whole new creature appeared, a creature that was worthy of being called a _beast._ Although the changeling doubted that was a good thing.

After the whole fiasco with Raven and Adonis, the Beast submitted to him and went to hide somewhere deep in his mind, far away from the other animals. But the fight or flight sense never left him, the weaker animals were wary of the Beast, wanting to get out of there while the predators were itching for a fight.

It drove him crazy, he also had to hide it from Raven or else she- and the rest of the Titans -would start acting questions.

It was a trick he learned from Mento, he couldn't completely block her out, even if he could, it would make her suspicious.

But he _could_ change his way of thinking and push the things he didn't want her to see far back into his mind. Locking those parts from her but allowing her to see the rest.

It worked, he was scared it wouldn't because he knew how powerful the half-demon was, but it worked. His mind was safe, but he wasn't sure if _he_ was.

The Beast had started talking to him about a month later, telling him to let the creature free, let him fight, let him destroy, let him do what he wanted.

Beast Boy fought back, never allowing him to break free, even in his sleep. But there were times he messed up and got distracted, enough for the creature to do what it wanted until Beast Boy forced him to submit again.

Like now.

"Starfire?" He breathed, his voice small.

He stood there, body shaking as he stared wide eyed at the unconscious alien princess. _He_ had done that, it was _his_ fault, if he had been able to stay in control this never would have happened!

He backed away slowly as the others stared at him, terror and fear in his eyes. "I..." he cut himself off, not able to finish his sentence as he fought for control.

The Beast was fighting him, feeding off of the boy's fear. Beast Boy kept reminding himself that this wasn't him, he was an Animal, not a Monster.

But...he had hurt his teammate.

His blood ran cold and he nearly fainted as he saw blood running out of the wound on Starfire's head. A whimper left his lips, his ears lowering and his eyes widening even more. This was his fault, he had hurt her, maybe she was fatally wounded? What if she died? What if she never recovered? It would be all because of him.

Beast Boy froze as he felt something trying to get into his mind. "Raven, don't!"

Too late.

The half-demon hit the ground, breathing heavily and staring at him with wide eyes. The Beast had attacked her, mentally abused her, she couldn't do much in fear that she would harm Beast Boy. She was forced to take the hits and see everything that he was hiding.

He couldn't stay here, he had to go.

The green boy disappeared, a green falcon taking his place as he took up to the air.

Robin shot Raven a look as he and Cyborg checked on Starfire, silently telling her they had to talk later.

The half-demon didn't respond and went to go heal her female best friend, not caring that she had already used up a lot of power and was only weakening herself. Her friend needed help, so she was giving her that. Besides, she needed something to take her mind off Beast Boy.

* * *

He stayed locked in his room, he hadn't been out for days.

As much as they hated to admit it, they missed his annoying jokes and pranks.

Starfire didn't blame him and told him so many times as she stood outside his door, but he wouldn't react and just stayed in his room. Robin and Cyborg didn't get a response from him either.

Raven did and didn't at the same time.

If the changeling wouldn't react to them, she would try to contact him mentally, but he pushed her out each time. She didn't know how, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't impressed.

Finally she had enough and just teleported into his room, ignoring the fact that she was being a huge hypocrite right now, she was the one lecturing him about privacy almost every day. And here she was, invading his personal space.

She found him asleep, whimpering and sweating as he rolled in his sleep, he was either having a nightmare or fighting the Beast.

Judging from the way his nails had turned to claws and they were digging into his bed, she guessed it was the latter.

She crouched down next to him and placed one hand on his shoulder, the other on his hand to stop him from digging into the bed further. She carefully shook him awake, whispering his name lightly to wake him up.

His eyes snapped open, and she was on the ground, pinned beneath him. She didn't fight back though, she stayed silent, trying to figure out what was going on with her goofy teammate.

She watched how his pupils expanded to normal size as he got back to his senses. His eyes widened when he saw what was going on and immediately jumped off, backing away as if he was scared he'd harm her any further.

"Raven! Did-did...did I hurt you?" He stuttered, still backing away and resisting the urge to curse as his back hit the wall. Thankfully, she stayed where she was.

"No," she responded, amethyst eyes locked on him in a puzzling gaze. "What's going on with you?"

"I.." his hand shot to the handle of the window, Raven acted quickly and encased it in black energy. "You are not leaving," she stated, her voice laced with annoyance.

He sighed and dropped his hand, his eyes flickering from left to right as he tried to figure out ways to explain this. "The Beast is fighting me, it has been ever since Cyborg 'cured' me. He wants control, he wants to kill, I..I can't let him," his voice broke and his eyes shut tightly as he clenched his fists.

His green eyes shot open when he felt the half-demon wrap her arms around him. This time, he didn't pull away.


End file.
